


An Applin For My Love... or maybe not...

by Cottoneer



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Gay Panic, Idiots in Love, Kajicchu | Applin as a Declaration of Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27396304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cottoneer/pseuds/Cottoneer
Summary: You may be asking "but, Hop, why are you looking for an Applin?" Well, as a tradition here in Galar, people tend to give their love interest Applins in the hopes of their love being mutual. No one really knows why it is an Applin, many assume it was a simple gift given in older generations and carried on through the years, others just can't tell ya. Hop didn't care, either way he was getting one.For a guy.That hated him.And probably wasn't gay.Dear Arceus, what was he doing...
Relationships: Beet | Bede & Hop, Beet | Bede/Hop
Comments: 6
Kudos: 91





	An Applin For My Love... or maybe not...

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to write a love confession that goes horribly wrong, here ya go

It was a bright, warm day on Route Five, and the wildlife was vibrant as always. The Minccino had been squeaking with joy as they cleaed their nests. The Stuffuls were playing tag by the lonely pond. The Swirlix took to enjoying an afternoon snack unde the berry trees.  
  
 _And Hop was going insane._  
  
He spent so much time making sure he knew the catch rates, encounter odds, shiny possibility even, and he still hasn't found a single Applin. No bright red apples in sight, not even in the trees. He'd seen more Nincada, barely coming in at 5% encounter rate, more than he'd caught even whiff of a sweet or sour Applin.  
  
You may be asking " _but, Hop, why are you looking for an Applin?"_ Well, as a tradition here in Galar, people tend to give their love interest Applins in the hopes of their love being mutual. No one really knows why it is an Applin, many assume it was a simple gift given in older generations and carried on through the years, others just can't tell ya. Hop didn't care, either way he was getting one.  
  
For a guy.  
  
That hated him.  
  
And probably wasn't gay.  
  
 _Dear Arceus, what was he doing..._  
  
"I give up..." The poor boy sighed, he had been here for long enough. He's got enough Minccino fur on him to make a new jacket and plenty of dirt on his pants, but still no grassy dragon. With a shirt dusting of his pants and shirt, Hop turned to leave with not anger, but annoyance. "Of all the days they had to disappear, why the day I go lookAAAAH-"  
  
While ranting to no one at all, the researcher in training caught is foot on something small and tripped, fell right to the ground with a _thud._ He winced at the new scrapes he got on his hands, almost not noticing the little "object" he tripped over roll right in front of him. _Almost._  
  
".... son of a bitch."  
  
"Plin!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Applin was in the kitchen, dinner was ready to serve at a moment's notice, his mum and brother were out for the night, and Dubwool was asleep on the couch. Hop was totally, undeniably, absolutely ready for this date-but-not-date. Yep, totally ready. He did not jump when the doorbell rang and it wasn't the secret "bestfriend" code.  
  
 _Spoiler, he was terrified of how this would go as he opened the door._  
  
"You made it!" Hop out on his best smile and did his best to hide his fear as his grumpy, tired, and already annoyed crush came inside. Poor thing was probably battling all day, people couldn't leave Ballonlea alone once Opal stepped down and gave her student the reigns. Even if his undying love admittance didn't work, at least Hop could give Bede a night to relax.  
  
"Of course I made it, I needed a break from the new wave of Crobats in the damn gym," Bede immediately helped himself to a seat on the couch, flipping himself over Dubwool's fluffy side with a sigh, "and I can't say no to free food." His words were muffled by wool, which Hop couldn't help but snicker from when he joined the fluffy pair. _Cute._ "I'm guessing you have a reason for me to be here?"  
  
"Nope, just to hang out and eat dinner!" Taht was an obvious lie.  
  
".... what kind of curry is it?" Bede propped himself up on his elbows, resting his head in his hands to stare Hop down with those iconic amethyst eyes.  
  
"S-sweet..."  
  
"Uh huh. You're into spicy curry, ergo, you would've made it and kept a batch plain. You're bribing me with my favorite flavor, aren't you?" Damn, he's good. Too good.  
  
 _Thank fuck there's cluttering noises to change the subject..... sHIT-_  
  
"Is there something in the-"  
  
"I'LL GO CHECK!" Hop shot up like a rocket off the couch, cutting off his crush in favor of sprinting into the kitchen. If you could only see the color in his face drain...  
  
The cabinet drawers were broken, drawers were yanked out of the counters, the curry was scattered all over the floor, and a tiny apple core was right in the center of it all. An entire, devoured till almost gone, evolution apple.  
  
"A.... Applin...?" Hop cautiously looked around. No sign of the dragon type anywhere...  
  
 _"Hop? Is everything alright in there?"_  
  
"Y-you! Just a little mess Cinderace made by accident, it's nothing, haha!"  
  
Typically, he probably would've cleaned up the mess if he wasn't _scared as all hell._ He left his bag on the table, his trainer bag, so of course there were evolution items. "I'm such an idiot.." He muttered to himself as he searched the kitchen. Dust under the table, mum's Purrloin on her bed, a green tail going out the kitchen, some dirt on... the... oh... OH-  
  
"S H I T -"  
  
A scream from the living room proved Hop's (late) realization to be reality; He just let a Flapple lose in his house. Had to be, else Bede wouldn't have screamed like that! Oh, he was so dead, he's dead he's dead, he's dead-  
  
Hop rushed out of the kitchen with nothing but panic running through his head. If that thing hurt his Bede, he would enter forgive himself. "BEDE, ARE YOU-"  
  
"Why are you yelling, jeez!"  
  
Well, that's not right. There's no dangerous apple dragon. No acid everywhere. Not a single sour smell. Actually.... it was pretty sweet. Not only the smell, but the sight of a heavy Appletun laying in Bede's lap, curled up and snoring as it was stroked in a slow rhythm. Bede only smirked when poor Hop's jaw dropped.  
  
"What? I only screamed because his head nudged me and was cold."  
  
"B-but, the core, and and, mess, but, it-" Hop couldn't process this very well. "WHAT?!"  
  
"I assume this is what your were hiding?" No, Bede wasn't asking, he already knew the answer. "Got into your apples, didn't she? That's ok, I much prefer them like this anyways. And yes, I will be your boyfriend."  
  
"I.... but... itwasgonnaberomantic...."  
  
"Stop whining and turn on the tv already."


End file.
